


Water

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Drablets and Fibbles [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet from an Ask box prompt for a writing meme.</p><p>Pairing: Max/Furiosa<br/>Prompt: "I can't believe you believed me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

Furiosa is gasping and doubled over from laughing so hard. Every time she tries to compose herself, she looks up, sees him, and loses it again.

Max just stares at her, utterly dumbfounded. They’re down in the garage and Furiosa had asked him come help her put a metal can of water up on the ceiling so she could hold it up with a pole. Max was confused as to why, but Furiosa had just waved her hand at him and said it was a new exercise to build up her arm strength. He didn’t see why the other exercises weren’t working but he wasn’t going to argue. Now Max understands.

“I can’t believe you believed me!” Furiosa finally gets out in between gasps.

Max wipes his face and looks down at his now wet clothes, the water creating streaks where it’s rinsing away the dust. 

“I’m sorry,” Furiosa adds as she steps closer. “I just couldn’t think of anyone else that wouldn’t kill me or chide me for wasting it.”

Max just nods, waiting. When Furiosa is close enough, he reaches out and pulls her into a big bear hug, the liquid quickly soaking from his clothes into hers.

“Not fair!” she yells, struggling against him but without much actual effort.

“Mmm, should have thought of that before,” Max says with a big smile. “Payback’s a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love and ConCrit are always appreciated, here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
